The Circle Is Back
by lemonlime296
Summary: Cammie is enjoying summer break in Nebraska when she gets some of the worst news of her life... Gallagher has been broken into, what did THEY take? Will she ever find out? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! As you probably know this is my fist story on and I think it will be great, send me all your reviews and comments and Private Message me if you need anything. I will update 2 chapters every four review/comments. Enjoy!

Once you start you can't stop, being a spy that is…

It has been almost a year since the COC (Circle of Cavan) tried to capture me and almost killed aunt Abby, almost a year since I last saw Zach…No calls, No letters, No contact. For now I am at my Grandparents ranch house in Nebraska, waiting for someone, anyone to wisk me away some where so I can still be in the action, know what's going on for once. Oh. My. God. I couldn't belive it! It was Zach! I was out riding Silver our family horse when up out of no where a big, black helicopter comes and hovers right in front of me. My first instinct was to run, thinking it was the COC coming to get me, but then I saw Zach though the tinted glass, yeah. I was so close to the helicopter that I could see though tintedglass.A rope latter came falling down and almost hit me on the face, I climed up it, man it was a struggle! I was out of practice. I climed in and saw that zach was not the only one there, so were aunt Abby, Bex, Macey, and Liz. Wow. This Must be big I thought, I was wrong it was Huge! They told me that over the summer the COC some how broke into my school and stole some things, (They would not tell me what) "so, what now?" I asked, "Now we hide, we cant take the risk of something happning to you or any of they get one of us they will torture us untill you come and get us. Its all a trap…" said aunt Abby. "Wait…. Where's mom and ?" I asked " Rachels fine cam, on the other hand is not… they got him cam, they got him…" my aunt broke down in sobs, terror washed over m, "Holy Crap!Guys, we have a little company…" I said, I was right there was a privet jet heading staight for us. ..

Sorry for the cliff hanger! Four reviews/comments and you get to know more!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! I am so sorry for how short the first chapter was, but I will try to make this one longer. If you have any questions or things to say please post a comment or PM me. Hope you guys like it!

"Dang it" Bex said,

I could see she really didn't want to play tug of war between the CoC and me. "Wait… Why are they turning around?" I asked

They were turning around back to the ranch, "Grandma, Grandpa!" I said sounding like a little girl, they had me in a knot, and I knew I had to go back, but that's just what they wanted, for me to go back, it's all a trap... "Oh. Its ok cam, they're safe, we sent someone earlier to go get them." said Liz. I let out a sigh, I was so pooped. "Who went and got them?" I asked, "Oh, just Grant and some others." said Macey. "Um… where are we going?" I asked, Well I knew one thing for sure; we were not going back to Galleger after what had happened. "We are going to Blackthorne." Said Zach, now that really confused me, I thought Blackthorne was the place the CoC recruited


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am once again very sorry for the short story, for some unknown reason when I upload my stories some of it gets cut off , if you know why this is happing please post a comment or PM me, I would greatly appeciate it. Also if any of you know a good beta reader or would like to be one for me also put up a comment or PM me.

*Yawn* I am so sleepy! (Fast Forward) Where am I? I wondered to myself, the previous day's events came flooding back to me, I was in a room in what I could only guess was Blackthorne. Well, guess I better get up… "Wow." I looked at my watch, it was 2:00 in the afternoon! I got dressed in my new hot topic pink jersey and dark rinse jeans and headed down stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Macey, and Liz. "Where's Bex?" I asked after saying "Good Morning" to them, "Oh, she went down to the gym, to train." Said Liz, "Hey, do you know where Zach is?" I asked, "oh… um… well, he had to leave, he had to go on a mission." Said Macey. "Zach's gone?" I asked, I could not belive it! He was gone and he didn't even say goodbye… "Yeah… see about that… well, the truth about his mission is that… he is going to go find the COC base and to find, if he can, and your dad…" said Bex who had just walked out of the gym. The next thing I knew the words "Well then girls, I guess we've got a mission, we are going to the COC base." were spilling out of my mouth. Surprisingly they all agreed, partly because Grant and the others went with Zach, and in moments we were packed and ready to go. Aunt Abby had left early the in the morning to go and visit mom so we did not need to tell her about our little mission so that was good. The only problem was transport the guys took the only car, but that was fixed easily seeing how Macey's parents were very wealthy so soon we were up in the air on a privet jet in the lap of luxury. "Where are we going?" said a voice from behind our seats, we all jumped, the voice sounded VERY much like Aunt Abby's, "Aw Crap!" I whimperd, "Girls its ok, im not going to rat out on you, but I am really hurt, how could you go on a mission like this and not ask your favorite aunt to come along for the ride?" She said jumping out from behind the chair. "Fine. You can come, but don't tell mom." I said laughing.

Sorry guys for the little cliff hanger there! Will update in 2 reviews, hope you all liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people! I am so sorry I have not been on to update in awhile, so, here is the fourth chapter and I hope you all like it.

READ, COMMENT, REVIEW!

"Whoa! Where am I?"

I had just awaked in a strange room; the last thing I remembered was being on the jet, oh, I guess I must have fallen asleep… I jumped out of bed and pulled on some fresh clothes (purple on-shoulder leopard print top, skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of uggs) seeing that I was still dressed in the clothes from yesterday. I carefully stepped out into the hall, and went down the staircase at the end of the hall. At the bottom of the steps I heard whispering voices, "No, we can't tell her! "she'll get mad…" "Yeah, well if we don't tell her he's gone MIA she will be a lot more mad!' Missing in Action… who? I thought to myself. I stepped out of the shadows "who went MIA?' I asked sternly, they shared a glance; they looked like a couple of deer in the headlights of a truck. "Who went MIA' I said again, terror creeping into my voice. "Fine we will tell you, but you should sit down.' Said aunt Abby, I sat down. "Zach." That one word changed everything, it kept ringing in my ears, Zach had gone MIA…

Sorry guys! I know its short but I got a little writers block, please leave a comment or PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions.


End file.
